College Days
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: Ochaco thought her roommate was a snob or a bitch. She was wrong. She thought her roommate's brother wasn't into her. She was wrong. She thought her roommate had a crush on her brother's roommate. And this turned out to be right.


**I know I said my next story would be my fantasy AU. And it is—that story is my next big project. But I never said I wouldn't write one-shots in the meantime. This is an idea I had that I thought people might enjoy, since it's a college AU and my loyal readers (all, what, ten of you?) seem to really enjoy the Bakuzumi ship.**

** (If you haven't read "Family is a Six-Letter Word", you won't get this.)**

** Welcome to my college AU one-shot! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Moving into the dorms was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

Ochaco took a deep breath as she approached the door to her new home for the foreseeable future. This was it. She was going to be living away from her parents. With a roommate who she didn't know. Her hand trembled as she pulled out her key and opened the door to see half the room was already decorated. A number of medals—all for swimming, most for first place—hung from the bedposts. Band posters adorned the walls and a picture sat on the nightstand next to an alarm clock. On the bed, there were at least a dozen stuffed animals. Books were filling the shelves provided and a laptop sat on the desk.

_Wow. Getting mixed signals from my roommate…_

Obviously, this 'Kazumi Midoriya' was a girl with a variety of tastes. And nowhere to be found, which led Ochaco to believe that her roommate was out exploring campus and meeting people. Ochaco pulled in her suitcase and a few boxes so she could begin unpacking. It didn't take long. Pretty soon, she was sitting on her new bed, reading through some of the required books for her classes until she got hungry and headed down to the cafeteria to get some dinner. By the time she returned to her room, there was a pretty girl with long hair sitting on the other bed, tapping away at her laptop. Her hair was slightly damp.

_Wow. Oh, wow. She's going to be one of those popular girls who sexiles me every other night and always has people over. No. Crap, this year's gonna be bad. I should say something. Anything to break the ice!_

"Oh, um… hi," Ochaco greeted her.

"Hi!" the girl replied, smiling broadly. "You must be Ochaco Uraraka!"

"And you're Kazumi Midoriya?"

"The one and only!" Kazumi shut her laptop and turned to Ochaco. "So, you like campus so far?"

"I, um, haven't really left the dorms yet. I got dinner a bit ago but that's about it."

_She's just being nice. In a couple days, she'll show her true colors. In fact, she'll probably make fun of you for staying in the dorms._

"Of course you haven't. It's your first day. I get it. I only explored the dorms because I heard there was a pool and I wanted to keep in shape." She ran a hand through her hair. "Forgot my swim cap at home, so I'll have to get another one."

_That was… unexpected._

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Kazumi's face fell. "What?"

"You think I'm a bitch, don't you?"

"What?! No!"

"I can hear it in your voice. You took one look at me and thought I would be the kind of girl who's always partying and kicking you out of our room. Right?"

"I…" Ochaco swallowed.

"Look, I really want to be your friend. We're living together for at least a year, so it only makes sense for us to get along. You seem nice."

_Great, now I sound like a bitch._

"I'm sorry. I've just… I've been burned a lot by girls like that and a lot of them just happen to look like you—pretty and athletic."

"Pfft. The most athletic things I do are swimming and a teensy bit of morning running with my brother. Which is the other thing I was doing earlier—helping him settle in."

"Oh, you have a twin?"

"Yeah, but that's not who I was helping move in. It was my _other_ brother. My twin's living with our parents."

"Wait… what?"

"It's a long and complicated story. To make it short, I was adopted and I reconnected with my birth family a couple years ago. My twin is also attending school here."

"That's… interesting."

"Fucked-up, you mean."

"That's what I meant."

"I'm used to it, trust me."

"So, you're a swimmer?" Ochaco wanted to change the subject and quickly.

"I am. I've been a competitive swimmer since I was in elementary school and my gym teacher suggested that I take it up. I love the water."

"I kind of feel the same way about space, if you can believe that."

"The glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling kind of gave it away."

"Oops. If you don't like them—"

"Nah, they're cool. I wasn't sure if they were the glow-in-the-dark kind at first until I shut the blinds and turned off the lights. They're a lot less obtrusive than flashlights and shit like that." She pulled a small speaker out of her nightstand. "You into Green Day?"

"Yeah, actually. I love their music."

"Good. Because if you didn't, then we'd have a problem."

Ochaco felt much more comfortable with Kazumi following that initial meeting. In fact, they quickly became the best of friends, bonding over music and studying together for the classes they shared. Kazumi's tastes in music, it turned out, were far more spread out than Ochaco had assumed based on the Green Day and Pearl Jam posters that adorned the wall. Early in the year, they spent one of their nights off just listening to the likes of Simon & Garfunkel, Celtic Woman, and The Blasting Company while they chatted and played a few rounds of Smash Brothers together.

Another thing that Ochaco quickly learned was that Kazumi was not used to hanging out with girls. Like, at all. Her roommate's explanation was that she'd always been close to her adoptive brother and people just didn't want to be friends with her if it meant he was a part of the deal. Now, _that_ pissed Ochaco off, but since she'd never met Izuku, she wasn't sure if it was because he was a jerk or if he was just too nerdy for the general population to stomach.

After a few weeks, she learned it was the latter.

* * *

She awoke one morning to a knocking at the door and Kazumi off having an early-morning swim (based on the note her roommate had left). Annoyed at being awoken so early, she climbed out of bed and went to answer the door, throwing it open and startling the boy on the other side. Every reprimand she'd had on the tip of her tongue for the person who dared wake her died at the sight of him and she opened and closed her mouth, unable to get any coherent thoughts out.

He was cute. Like, _stupidly cute_. His fluffy green hair looked soft and made her want to touch it just to check if it was. Freckles dotted his cheeks to give him a more innocent appearance. His emerald-green eyes were deep, full of an intelligence that drew her in more. His clothes consisted of a gray T-shirt and green basketball shorts with a pair of red sneakers on his feet. Clothes for working out that did nothing to hide the fact that this guy had serious muscle going on beneath that cuteness. She suddenly felt very warm. And hyper-aware that she was facing him wearing her tank top, a pair of Kirby pajama pants, and no bra with her typical messy hair that came with waking up in the morning.

"U-um… hi," he greeted her nervously. "I-is Kazumi here?"

And he was here for her very pretty roommate.

"No. She's… she's off on an early-morning swim."

"Damn."

"I could give her a message if you want." She crossed her arms in front of her chest to disguise her braless state.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm Izuku, by the way. I'm Kazumi's brother."

Relief spread through Ochaco at those last three words. He was the famous Izuku who Kazumi had grown up with. Not a romantic prospect.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka, her roommate." She extended a hand and they shook. "Sorry she's not here."

"It's fine. I was hoping we could go for a run this morning but apparently, my sister had other ideas." He laughed nervously. "I forgot how important swimming is to her."

"Well, considering the medals that she has displayed, I can't imagine how."

"I'm just kind of an idiot. Even if Kazumi _does_ call me the biggest nerd this side of the world."

"Nerds are cool. I like nerds." Izuku's face reddened slightly.

_Ochaco, you're flirting. You are __**flirting**__ with your roommate's brother._

"A-anyway, I o-obviously woke you up! I'm so sorry about that!"

"No, it's fine! I need to get going for the day anyway!" Her laugh was awkward and forced.

"I'd better get going, too. I have class in a couple hours and I want to get my run in. See you around, Uraraka."

"See you." He left and she slowly closed the door.

Then proceeded to turn the darkest red she ever had and fall onto her bed, praying for the floor to swallow her. She'd just flirted with her roommate's brother while wearing nothing but pajamas with messy hair and no bra. Could she die, like _right now_, please and thank you?

A few minutes later, the door opened as Kazumi walked in with her hair wet and her bathing suit hung over her arm. She immediately spotted Ochaco red-faced on the bed and tilted hers.

"Uh, Chaco, you okay?"

"Kazumi, is it possible to die of embarrassment?"

"Only in the Sims."

"I really wish it were true in real life."

"What happened?" Kazumi disappeared into the bathroom and came back out without her bathing suit as she sat down on the end of Ochaco's bed. The brunette hugged her pillow, sitting up with her legs crossed.

"I woke up because somebody was knocking at the door and of course I got annoyed that they woke me up so early, so I went to the door to give them a piece of my mind. I opened it up and suddenly I was all tongue-tied because it was this really cute guy! And of course I was there, no bra, wearing my tank top and Kirby pants with the _worst_ bedhead I've had in a while, about to yell at him when he was all sweet and apologetic for waking me up! Ugh!" She buried her face in the pillow.

"Aw, Chaco…" Kazumi patted her head. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Her voice was muffled.

"Yes, it is." Ochaco picked her head back up.

"The guy on the other side of the door was your brother."

"Okay, then it's _definitely_ okay. He was probably really flustered since he's never really talked to girls before."

"Then I made it worse. I was _flirting_ with him, Kazumi."

"Good thing he's denser than a brick." Kazumi shook her head. "Listen, he's not going to care about all that. He grew up with me, remember? And I have no sense of boundaries when it comes to the people I live with."

Ochaco could remember the morning she'd been brushing up on materials for class and Kazumi had just wandered out of the bathroom in nothing but a bra and a pair of jeans, looking for a shirt she'd forgotten to bring in there with her. If Izuku had grown up with that, then yeah, her being braless and messy-haired in her pajamas was nothing to worry about. Then again, Kazumi was his sister and Ochaco had just met him and she was pretty sure she'd made a negative first impression.

Of course, the next thing she knew, she and Kazumi had been invited to a party being held by Izuku's roommate. Kazumi pouted until she got Ochaco to agree to at least _try_ _out_ a college party. They showed up at the party wearing relatively similar outfits—nothing too form-fitting or revealing, but simple T-shirts and jeans.

"Hey, Water Witch," a guy with blonde hair greeted Kazumi.

"Ground Zero." She crossed her arms. "Set any fires lately?"

"Dunno. Have you drowned yet?"

"Hard to drown when I basically live in the water."

_Okay, does she hate this guy or want to sleep with him? Or has she already slept with him and it's a regular thing?_

Kazumi and the guy proceeded to disappear into the crowd, starting to argue about the alcohol the guy had brought. Ochaco kept her eye on them as long as she could. Eventually she turned around…

…and bumped straight into Izuku.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked.

"No, it's my fault! Where's Kazumi? Didn't she come with you?"

"Some blonde guy came up and I think he was flirting with her? And she called him Ground Zero or something like that."

"She's with Kacchan, then. Good." He sighed. "I don't know all the guys in the dorms here, but I know a few of them won't hesitate to put the moves on a pretty girl. Nobody's going to mess with her when he's nearby."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon." He took her by the hand and they wove through the crowd, eventually spotting Kazumi and the blonde guy. They were arguing about something.

"I don't get it."

"See the way he's standing by her?" Izuku pointed. "It's a protective stance, warning off other guys from trying anything with her."

"Is this Kacchan guy her boyfriend?"

"No, they've just known each other a long time. Kazumi can handle herself in a fight, but there's more to it than that."

"Wait, she can handle herself in a fight?!"

"Yeah. But he's more worried about what might happen to her drink if either of them stop watching it. We've all heard the horror stories about college, right?"

"Of course. I think it's kind of sweet that he's doing that for her. Wait, if you're her brother, then why aren't _you_ doing it?"

"Because Kacchan and I agreed to take turns with this. It's his turn this time and my turn next time."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Both of them watched the rest of the party awkwardly for a moment.

"I'm… uh… not good at parties," Ochaco admitted.

"Me, either. You wanna go somewhere else—anywhere else?"

"Yeah! I'll just send Kazumi a quick text to let her know so she doesn't panic."

"Good idea."

Once that was done, they left the party and ended up wandering around campus together.

"So… I know you like to run. Is there anything else you're into?"

"A couple things. Superheroes, for one. Lame as it sounds."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Honestly, I'd have to go with Spiderman. He's so… honest, and relatable and down-to-earth. Not to mention how hard Stan Lee had to fight just to get him into print. But I love him because of all that and because he's just a really cool guy when it comes down to it." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, jeez, that sounded totally nerdy. Sorry."

"No, it's fine! It's like I said the first time we met—I like nerds. Kazumi's a nerd, isn't she?"

"Not as openly as I am. I mean, she's not the one with a D&D set in her room—and I'm going to stop talking now."

"I haven't played that before. Is it fun?"

"It's a lot of numbers and a lot of luck. I like it, though, even if Kacchan only plays because he wants to crush whatever campaign I came up with."

"I'd like to join you sometime."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah! It sounds like it could be fun—some friends, a lot of snacks, and some smack-talking to keep each other in check."

"That's awesome. Thanks, Uraraka."

She smiled, her heart beating slightly faster as she spent more time with him.

_Okay. He's cute… he's charming… he's ripped as hell… and he's a really nice guy._

_ Why is he off-limits?_

_ Oh yeah. Roommate's brother._

* * *

By the time they were three months in, Ochaco had learned much more about Kazumi and her family situation. Namely that her birth father was a human trash heap, her birth mother was in a mental hospital (not of her own choice), and that her twin tended to take things much more literally than his sister. But it was more than that. She was being entrusted with secrets that Kazumi didn't tend to let people in on.

As for her relationship with Izuku, they were firmly in the friendship zone. And that was fine with her for now. Occasionally, he'd ask her to join him for an early-morning run in Kazumi's place and she'd accept. On movie night, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder and he didn't wake her up until he was about to leave. She felt really warm around him, and sometimes he looked at her and she felt like she was burning.

She didn't figure out why until Kaminari brought something up.

* * *

"YOU WERE CLEARLY USING CHEAT CODES!"

"OH, YEAH?! YOU PLAY AS THE SAME FUCKING CHARACTER EVERY TIME, BUTTON-MASHER!"

"BUTTON-MASHING IS A VALID STRATEGY!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Jeez, do they ever stop?" Kirishima sighed.

"Sadly, no," Izuku replied. "It's been like this since we were little kids."

"You can _feel_ the tension in the air," Kaminari stated.

"What kind of tension?" giggled Ashido, a girl from Ochaco's dorm that Kazumi had met at the pool.

"Sexual tension. They want each other but they can't admit it."

"I'm going to go try and wipe that image from my eyes now, thank you," Izuku whimpered, heading off to the bathroom.

"Seriously, though, I'm surprised they can interact like they do and _not_ end up screwing somewhere. The tension is thick enough to cut with a knife."

"ASSHOLE!" Kazumi tackled Bakugo when he tried to take her controller.

"GET OFF ME, BITCH!"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING CONTROLLER, THEN!"

"JUST FUCK ALREADY!" yelled Kaminari, adding on a suggestive smirk.

That earned him Kazumi's shoe being thrown at his head, knocking him to the floor.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN PIKACHU WANNABE!" Bakugo snapped, his face in a snarl. Kazumi was glaring daggers at the yellow-haired young man as well.

Then it hit Ochaco why she got so heated around Izuku.

She wanted him the way Kazumi and Bakugo obviously wanted each other. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a boyfriend and more. She hadn't realized how much she liked nerds until he started rambling about Dungeons & Dragons the day she was joining them for a campaign. Him showering at her and Kazumi's dorm after a run that had gone later than expected had led to her seeing him shirtless and realizing just how much was hidden under his typical loose shirts and jackets. Oh, yes, Ochaco Uraraka had it_ bad _for her best friend's brother.

She only wished he felt the same way.

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this, Izuku."

"It's not a problem. Did they say how long it would take?"

"A week, max. This is a one-time thing."

Izuku shifted the laundry basket in his arms.

The day before, the laundry room in Kazumi and Ochaco's dorm had an… incident… involving a washer basically exploding and flooding the whole room while shorting out one of the dryers. Electricity had been cut but there was still flood damage to clean up and a washer and dryer to be replaced, so… the room was closed until it was fixed. Meaning the dorm's residents either had to wear their clothes again (ew) or find some other way to do laundry. Kazumi had chosen the latter and voluntold her brother to do just that.

"Besides, you're the only person I know on campus who can get this done right. Mom taught you well, Green Brother."

"It's just your clothes, right?"

"Right!"

Kazumi was lying through her teeth. It was a mix of her and Ochaco's clothes, but if she told Izuku that, he'd start stammering and get all awkward. She could tell her brother had a massive crush on her roommate, hence why she was subtly teasing him by putting Ochaco's clothes in with her own.

"Okay. Well, I'll get these to you tomorrow. See you."

"Bye!"

Izuku headed back to his own dorms, where he proceeded to the laundry room and started with his sister's… more delicate items. Namely, her bras. He'd done the laundry for her so many times at home that the sight of such items didn't send him into a hormone-crazed tailspin the way it would've done for many of the guys he knew. Instead, he just did the laundry and brought it back to his room to fold. Thankfully Bakugo was out for the day.

It was then he noticed several articles of clothing among Kazumi's that he _didn't_ recognize. At first, he thought they were just new things she'd bought, but then he came across a pair of pajama pants. A pair of Kirby pajama pants that were very familiar. Familiar because the day he'd met Ochaco, she'd been wearing that same pair of pajama pants.

_Crap. Crap! She put Ochaco's clothes in here! Kazumi, why did you do this to me?!_

He finished folding the laundry and prayed that Kazumi wouldn't tell Ochaco about it. Oh, who was he kidding? Kazumi had probably told Ochaco the whole plan with the laundry already. It was stupid to focus on it anyway.

Maybe he'd get his sister back for this.

No, he wouldn't. She probably had just wanted Ochaco's laundry to get done, too. Nothing nefarious about that. Nothing at all. Except she was _well aware _of his crush on her roommate.

It had started that day he went to find Kazumi for a run.

Forgetting that his sister liked to alternate days for her swimming and running, he'd knocked on the door several times, trying to get her attention before it suddenly swung open. The girl before him was definitely not his sister, but that didn't matter in the moment. Her brown hair was messy and she wasn't wearing much besides a tank top and a pair of… Kirby pajama pants? The girl's cheeks were permanently rosy, it seemed, and her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him.

He realized that he'd probably woken her up.

_Not a good first impression!_

She was so pretty that he stammered at first, gradually finding his footing to speak to her so he sounded less like a babbling idiot—so he hoped. And that first meeting led to their second, where he found out she was the kind of person to like him for who he was rather than his plain appearance.

That day Kaminari had made comments about Kazumi and Bakugo's sexual tension? Oh yeah, Izuku hadn't just run to get the image of those two… ugh… out of his head. No, it had brought to mind him doing those kinds of things… with Ochaco. And he'd run to avoid making things awkward because he actually wanted it. He wanted that kind of relationship with her, and the kind where they just cuddled after watching movies and cooked dinner together and all the other kinds, too. That scared him.

He had to keep it together.

If he went out with his sister's roommate and they broke up, then where would that leave Kazumi? Stuck in the middle of it, that's where. And that wouldn't be fair to her.

He wasn't going to act on his feelings. He _wasn't_. He was just going to admire her and pretend that he didn't like her the way he did. Yep, that was the proper, healthy, adult way to deal with this sort of thing. And he was an adult who could do this without melting into a puddle of hormones every time he went to talk to the girl he had a crush on. Or his sister teasing him mercilessly.

Okay, no, he was screwed.

* * *

Things had escalated between Izuku and Ochaco.

Kazumi had been carefully watching since that party when her brother and roommate had left together because it 'wasn't their scene'. There was definite attraction between them, hence why she continually tried to push them together. That day Izuku had showered in their dorm while she ran to get his clothes hadn't been accidental. She'd specifically planned out their run so that he would have to shower there. It hadn't led to what she hoped for (namely, coming back and finding Izuku and Ochaco making out) but she could honestly tell that things were getting more heated.

Other attempts to matchmake had been made—sacrificing her sanity by sitting with Bakugo so that Izuku would be next to Ochaco on movie night, inviting Izuku over to study and 'forgetting' that she did so, mentioning romantic restaurants to both of them off-handedly… none of it had worked.

So she was left with one option.

"No."

"Kacchan, why not?!"

"Because it's stupid and cliché."

"_You're_ stupid and cliché." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Once she'd realized she was down to her last option, she went to her brother's roommate/her childhood rival/friend to ask him for help with the plan. Surprisingly, he was not onboard as he unpacked the groceries he'd bought for himself and Izuku.

"Look, I want Deku to get with Round-Face as much as you do, but I'm not locking their asses in a closet in the vague hope that they'll start making out."

"It's not a vague hope!"

"It's also illegal."

"Says Mr. 'I set fire to a trashcan in the park in eighth grade'."

"They never proved it was me."

"We all knew it was you."

"You need a better plan, Water Witch."

"Like what?"

"Uh, anything but Seven Minutes in Heaven. You want them to make out and get together, not fuck."

"That's not helpful. I'm asking for suggestions, jackass."

He set a beer in front of her on the counter and popped one open for himself.

"A little early to start drinking, isn't it?"

"We're both gonna need alcohol in our systems for this. Trust me."

"So what's your plan?"

"A double-date. You and I pretend to be on a date and ask them to come with us as like, a friend thing. Then we leave separately and leave them alone."

"Let me get this straight—you're asking me to go on a date with you to trick my brother and my roommate into dating each other."

"Exactly." Kazumi opened the can in front of her.

"Okay, then I'm going to need, like, two more beers before we do this because I'm not doing it sober."

"Same here." He tapped his beer against hers and they both knocked the alcohol back.

* * *

_I'm going to kill my sister._

That was the thought running through Izuku's head as he sat across from Ochaco.

_Double-date, my ass. This was a set-up._

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Ochaco asked him.

"I… I don't think they're coming back." She tilted her head, then realization bloomed across her face.

"No. Oh, no. I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Kazumi—this must've been her idea. I… she thinks I have a crush on you or something."

He felt his heart crack.

"O-oh."

"No! Sorry—oh, God, that came out wrong. What I meant was…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not going to fix this. I can't. It came out wrong and now you hate me."

"I just… I thought it was Kazumi figured out that I like you. A lot. But you don't feel the same way."

"I do! I do! I honestly do! You're so amazing and nice and you're really cute and I'm going to stop talking now before I put my foot in my mouth."

"Wait, you feel the same way?"

"Yeah. I-it's kind of awkward, since you're my roommate's brother and all… I just keep thinking of the worst-case scenario where things get awkward for Kazumi."

"Same here!"

They stared at each other for a moment, then their phones pinged.

_Kiss her, moron!-Kacchan._

_ Don't worry about me. Be happy.-Kazumi._

Both of them looked to see their 'double-date' partners duck behind a half-wall towards the entrance. Ochaco laughed as she realized that they were still watching to make sure things went okay. Kazumi poked her head up for a moment, then left the restaurant while pulling Bakugo along behind her.

"I can't believe they teamed up like this," admitted Izuku. "I mean… they hate each other most of the time."

"I don't think so. I think they really care about each other and just won't admit it." She smiled gently.

"So, shall we order dinner?"

"I guess. This _is_ a date!"

"I'm on a date with you… wow." He had stars in his eyes, looking happier than ever.

"And I hope it's the first of many."

* * *

It was.

Within two months, they'd been on at least a dozen other dates and spent most of their spare time together; Ochaco even became Izuku's partner for his morning runs, glad to have that time with her boyfriend. He was even sweeter now that they were actually together as a couple. But neither of them had forgotten how their respective roommates had conspired to get them together in the first place. And they wanted to get back at them for it.

After all, Bakugo and Kazumi had been in denial for _years_ now about how they felt rather than the months that Izuku and Ochaco had gone through. If those two could conspire to get their roommates together, then who was to say their roommates couldn't do the same?

So a plot was hatched with the help of a few other people they knew—namely, Kazumi's twin brother, Shoto. He was more than willing to help them get Bakugo and Kazumi over themselves. Not to mention that it would royally piss off his father for him to throw that kind of celebration at the house. Kazumi just thought her twin was coming out of his shell a bit more and gladly went to the house, feeling good about how the night was going to go.

Then she and Bakugo got shoved into an empty room that was locked behind them.

"You think this is payback?" she asked him.

"Oh, hell yeah it is."

"…they're not letting us out, are they."

"Nope. We're stuck here. How about I destroy the door?"

"I'd say yes, but probably it'd be a really bad idea." She sat down against the wall. "Shoto wouldn't leave me to die here. He'll come let us out in like, ten minutes."

Bakugo sighed and sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence, only punctuated by muffled music that they could hear elsewhere.

"Would you believe Kaminari thinks there's sexual tension between us?" she snorted, chuckling.

"I would. He's always yelling for us to just fuck already."

"Yeah, right. I wouldn't fuck you."

"You saying I'm not good enough for you?"

"I'm saying your very existence disgusts me."

"And yours disgusts me!"

"Fine, I guess we're in agreement!"

"About something, at least!"

More awkward silence. Kazumi started twiddling her thumbs and tapping her foot.

"Would you knock that off?!"

"I'm _bored_!"

"You're annoying me, so fucking knock it off!"

"Make me!"

He grabbed her hands, forcing them apart and pinning them to her sides.

"There! I made you stop!"

It was then he realized that he was staring directly into her ice-blue eyes. She stared back at him, biting her lower lip as she didn't fight back. Her breathing hitched slightly.

"K-Kacchan…?" she mumbled.

_Oh, holy shit, what the fuck?!_

_No. No!_

He released her, quickly backing away and putting as much space as the small room would allow between them.

"Fuck. Okay, that was weird."

"S-super weird…" She started playing with the ends of her hair, still biting her lip with slightly-red cheeks. "…but I kinda liked it."

"You're into that shit?!"

"Hey! I said _kinda_. Not completely!"

"Well, at least we know you're not the type to make the first move."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Just that you like to let somebody else take over when it comes to relationships. Even back in high school, when you liked a guy, you never made a move on him. Guess some things never change—"

He was cut off as she grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his. Shock soon gave way to a realization that _holy shit, he liked it_. Bakugo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss on his end. She gripped his shirt to hold herself up even though he was doing a good job of it on his own. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"H-holy shit, Water Witch…" he whispered.

"…so maybe a little sexual tension," she joked lightly. Instead of answering, he went for another kiss and she reciprocated. His hands traveled down her back, resting just above her ass.

(He wasn't going for a full-on ass-grab yet.)

This time, they only came up for air briefly before going back in and Kazumi leaned forward. Bakugo was on his back and she was on top of him, straddling his hips as he held her against him. Neither even heard the click of the lock, signaling that they could leave at any time. She pulled off him a few moments later, panting lightly as he sat up.

"That was…"

"Hot." He smirked. "So, still wouldn't fuck me?"

"I would, if we weren't here."

"Good to know." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"…do you think maybe they unlocked the door?"

"Oh, so you just want out?"

"No. I want to head back to your dorm. Ochaco mentioned she and Izuku were studying in mine."

The implication was clear.

"They better have unlocked that fucking door." She climbed off him and he tried the knob, which turned and opened. "Let's get going."

"Great. We can hit up a pharmacy on the way back. I'm not letting you touch me without a barrier."

"Didn't expect you to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

They had a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

Ochaco set down the last box and dusted off her hands.

"That should be the last of them," she told Izuku.

"Great. And, uh, where's Kazumi?"

"She went to get us some drinks and food so we can unpack. Really, I think she just didn't want to do any of the lifting."

"Fine, see if I let her sleep in our bed tonight," Bakugo grumbled, opening up a box labeled 'Kitchen Misc.'

"We all know you will," Izuku pointed out with a laugh.

It was their third year of college, and after spending two years in the dorms the two couples had decided to just flat-out rent a house together and split it between them rather than living in separate dorms. It was cheaper, too, even though Kazumi had a monthly…"allowance" (read: bribe) from her birth father trying to convince her to come back to the family. It had failed and now it was just a habit he had. But it was also helping to finance the house where his daughter lived with her boyfriend, brother, and best friend.

The arrangement was great, since now they all had more space and a bit more freedom to do their own thing rather than try to work out any other situation. Besides that, it made sure that everyone was taken care of since Kazumi knew those three better than anyone. Especially since her brother had a tendency to neglect his need for food when he got too into what he was doing. Ochaco had figured that out, too, but since she and Izuku couldn't afford a place on their own, they'd both been willing to deal with the arrangement. Izuku was happy to live with his sister again, and Ochaco was glad to continue to live with her best friend.

Throughout the first two years of college, they'd been through a lot, including fights, temporary breaks, and Kazumi's birth father generally being a massive dick. They still had at least two years to go but they were ready to face it at any rate.

After all, what else can you do?

* * *

**Betaed by the amazing Thatguy99998. Thanks for being my Tumblr friend… even if you didn't have one before.**

**So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
